Caminhos cruzados
by kika-sama
Summary: Um crime cruza os destinos de dois advogados: um meticuloso e frio, o outro: não convencional e apaixonado. Mu e Shaka terão que superar diferenças se quiserem que seus destinos continuem lado a lado. YAOI.
1. Prólogo

Todos os direitos autorais reservados a Massami Kurumada 'Sensei', criador de Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Toei e Shueisha. Trabalho sem qualquer fim lucrativo (como o de estagiário do MP), mas faço de pura diversão.

Este fanfic foi baseado nos filmes "Leis da Atração", um pouco de "A guerra de Hart" e no meu júri simulado de primeiro ano de faculdade.

**RESUMO: **Um crime cruza os destinos de dois advogados: um meticuloso e frio, o outro: não convencional e apaixonado. Mu e Shaka terão que superar diferenças se quiserem que seus destinos continuem lado a lado. YAOI.

**PRÓLOGO**

**UM ANO E MEIO ANTES:**

**NOITE DE ANO NOVO.**

_Pessoas passavam alegres por ele, algumas cantando felizes, outras por estarem bêbadas e sorriam com os rostos avermelhados e expressão afogueada, se divertindo pelas ruas da cidade. Luzes! Havia luzes por toda parte: brancas e coloridas, piscantes e fixas. Vez ou outra fogos de artifício iluminavam o céu escuro da noite alta com uma profusão de cores alegres, formas e sons._

_Mas havia quem não apreciasse nada do espírito da última festa do ano, a festa de ano novo, naquele momento. Um espírito atormentado pela dor e pela dúvida. Traição? Mentiras? Loucura? Olhou no relógio mais uma vez. Quinze minutos para o fim do ano. Deu uma tragada no cigarro de palha artesanal que sempre carregava consigo, e a brasa que se acendeu era a única coisa que denotava a sua presença, oculta pelas sombras daquele canto, na lateral de um caro hotel. Vez ou outra sua figura era iluminada pelos faróis altos de algum veículo. Pessoas passavam por ele mas não pareciam notar sua presença. _

_Suas intenções?_

_Eram um mistério até mesmo para ele próprio. Razão e emoção travavam um embate feroz dentro de si, enquanto os pensamentos lhe pregavam peças remetendo-o ao passado vivido alegremente, durante a mais tenra infância, lembrando-se do primo e melhor amigo: Jabu._

_Jabu era o primo que morava na capital, um metropolitano nato, mas que sempre costumava passar as festas de fim de ano com ele, longe da grande agitação da cidade. Brincavam, iam até a cachoeira, acampavam, pregavam peças um no outro e nos outros. Podia-se dizer que fizeram todo tipo de molecagem a que tinham direito, e até as que não tinham! Cresceram da mesma forma, tornando mais forte o laço de amizade que os unia. Eram como irmãos._

"_**Amigo é um irmão que agente escolhe!" - ** dizia Jabu, há muitos anos atrás._

_Eram tão próximos que Seiya, quando se casou com Saori não pensou em mais ninguém que quisesse como seu padrinho, apenas o primo._

_Saori era a mulher de sua vida, e soube disso no instante em que seus olhos caíram sobre ela pela primeira vez, ainda no colégio. A mãe de seus três filhos, com quem vivia e formava uma grande e feliz família._

_Sorriu ao se lembrar dos bons momentos que todos viveram juntos. Era como se aquelas pequenas lembranças de sorrisos, como fragmentos de sonhos, pudessem aliviar a pressão que sentia se acumular em seu interior. Ainda podia ouvir o 'sim' dito por Saori no altar, o som de ambas as vozes fazendo juras de amor eterno sob as árvores ao fim da tarde. Risos altos nas festas, como as de fim de ano... sentiu a lágrima morna correr por seu rosto à medida que as lembranças tomavam forma. Apenas uma solitária e amarga gota. Amarga quase tanto quanto seus sentimentos naquela noite. Suspirou quando os risos que sua mente ouvia se transformaram em palavras. Secou o rosto com as costas da mão num gesto rápido._

_Palavras. Palavras proferidas por línguas ferinas._

"_**Fica de olho na tua mulher e no teu primo, rapaz." **– Advertiam alguns de seus amigos e parentes mais chegados, além de ser o comentário preferido das velhas fofoqueiras 'cabeça de botão' – aquelas que vivem com a cabeça fora de casa. Durante muito tempo não lhes deu ouvidos. Fechou os olhos apertadamente quando um carro de faróis altos e potentes passou por ele na rua, lentamente, ao que pareceu._

"_Desgraçado. Acha que só ele tem o direito de enxergar?!" – resmungou num rosnado inteligível a quem quer que não lhe emprestasse um par de ouvidos bem treinados e atentos._

"_**Tem marido que é cego!" ** - As palavras fizeram livre associação naquele momento, ecoando em sua cabeça como se tivessem sido ditas naquele instante exato. Sentiu raiva da dúvida que lhe assolava as idéias. Teriam algum fundamento aquelas palavras? Que razão lhes assistia? Onde há fumaça há, realmente, fogo? Ou será que tudo não passava de inveja de seu casamento feliz? Palavras amargas proferidas por pessoas infelizes e mau amadas, que sentem prazer com o sofrimento e em fazer intriga da vida alheia?_

_Jogou a bituca do cigarro no chão, apagando-a com o pé, num gesto de insatisfação, que mostrava, além disso: impaciência e raiva._

_Respirou fundo outra vez... isso estava se tornando um hábito! – e olhou para o enorme relógio que se erguia imponente e iluminado no alto da torre de um prédio, um pouco ao longe mas perfeitamente visível. Dez para meia noite. O ano estava chegando ao fim. Fogos podiam ser ouvidos com mais frequência, agora. Era como se estivessem em contagem regressiva dos minutos faltantes para o novo ano._

_Pensou no que poderia haver, tentando juntar as peças do quebra cabeças que lhe diziam uma coisa, enquanto seu coração desejava outra._

_O que significava a carta?_

_Uma carta de amor de Saori para seu primo?! _

_Estariam os dois lhe traindo?! Desde quando?_

_Buscava sempre por algo em tudo isso que lhe dissesse um sonoro 'NÃO' como resposta, mas as imagens que surgiram no pensamento explodiram diante de seus olhos eram diferentes da realidade por ele pretendida._

_Sim... era esse o motivo dele estar ali. Jabu estava hospedado naquele hotel pois participava de uma competição de artes marciais naquela cidade. Ia conversar com ele, saber, em nome de sua longa amizade o que estava havendo, aproveitando que Saori estaria passando a festa de fim de ano com os pais em outro lugar._

_Por uma estranha precaução, cuja origem lhe era desconhecida, mas não menos desconfortável – aliás era bastante incômodo – procurou um advogado para saber sobre separação e guarda de seus filhos. Era quase como admitir para si mesmo que havia algo em tudo isso. A traição da qual tinha sido vítima, mesmo sem ter uma certeza que fundamentasse tudo. Nada que restasse comprovado, apenas presumido como verdade já era o suficiente para ter lhe roubado algumas noites de sono._

_Este pensamento fería-lhe o coração e a alma, de tudo o que pensou que poderia ser vítima nessa vida, jamais ocorreu-lhe que as duas pessoas que mais amou na vida pudessem apunhalá-lo pelas costas._

_Queria e precisava conversar com Jabu, de homem para homem. O farol de um carro que se aproximava lentamente ganhou sua atenção pelo canto dos olhos, à medida em que estacionava frente ao hotel. Observou o motorista num uniforme impecável e negro como uma noite sem lua sair e dar a volta, abrindo a porta da enorme van, de onde o primo desceu, sendo prontamente cumprimentado pelo porteiro._

_Quando ia surgir das sombras e clamar por uma longa e decisiva conversa congelou no passo. A voz morreu antes de chegar-lhe a garganta ao ver Jabu estender a mão e de dentro do veículo sair sua esposa!_

_Ela deveria estar em outra cidade passando as festas com os pais! O que fazia chegando a um hotel quase à meia noite? E com um homem que não era seu marido?!_

_De um segundo para outro o sangue gelado, que lhe proibia até os movimentos – fazendo do ato de respirar uma tortura – se tornou fervente pelo ódio da revelação tão atirada em sua face ao logo de anos, para a qual fechou os olhos. E o ódio se transformou em ira ao ver seus filhos saindo do carro, acompanhados de sua cunhada, irmã de Saori._

_A cena estava montada em sua cabeça: Saori e Jabu iam sair para fazer sabe Deus o que, e a cunhada ficaria a cuidar das crianças, acobertando tudo!_

_Sentiu-se tão ofendido que mal conseguia raciocinar. Apenas retirou do bolso o pequeno canivete que carregava sempre consigo, aproximando-se do primo que quando o avistou demonstrou certa surpresa, mas prontificou-se a cumprimentá-lo. _

_Não sabia mais o que estava fazendo quando cravou-lhe a lâmina no ombro esquerdo e observou-o se afastar com espanto no olhar, recostando-se contra o carro. Segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, o som dos gritos de todos presentes no local, o porteiro e os seguranças buscando afastá-lo do ferido, mas por quê?_

_Não seria capaz de dizer, por mais que pensasse. Apenas ficou encostado na parede, aguardando até que a polícia o pusesse dentro de uma viatura, sem show, sem fugas e perseguições mirabolantes, sem resistência, sem nada._

_Apenas queria ser preso. Essa a vontade que o dominava a cada segundo que repensava seus atos naquela noite. Atos que transformaram um pacato cidadão em um criminoso. Estranhamente não sentia arrependimento._

_Novamente observou as luzes da cidade, agora em tons de azul e vermelho que ofuscavam sua vista, além de pequenos flashes brancos dos fotógrafos locais, que vez ou outra tiravam uma saraivada de fotos. Os sons dos fogos foram substituídos pelas sirenes da polícia e da ambulância, os gritos cessaram, dando lugar a questionamentos dos policiais que faziam uma prévia de perguntas e recolhiam nomes de testemunhas do fato. Vozes outrora alteradas substituídas por sussurros, e o choro insistente de sua esposa._

"_Ele se foi." – o mundo e os sons cessaram atividades quando aquela frase foi dita pelo paramédico que atendia o primo ainda deitado no chão. O que aconteceu? Não tinha intenção de matá-lo. Ou tinha? Como? Olhou a sua volta... nada lhe dava as respostas que buscava._

_Na delegacia relatou todo o ocorrido ao delegado. Não sentia arrependimento. O homem o olhava pasmo, sem saber direito o que pensar sobre sua conduta. O que isso importava? Sua vida estava desfeita dali para sempre._

_Era só do que se lembrava daquela noite de ano novo. Estranhamente gostava de se lembrar das luzes. Mas o motivo... não era capaz de dizer. _

Olhou à sua volta mais uma vez. Agora estava sozinho, sua família o havia abandonado. Não tinha posses o bastante para pagar um advogado particular que o tirasse de lá.

Por ser réu primário, de bons antecedentes, não oferecer resistência nem se evadir do local do crime e, além de tudo confessar sua prática ilícita, ter residência fixa foi autorizado a responder seu processo em liberdade. Que liberdade? Parecia que todos o apontavam na rua, no que quer que fizesse.

Nesta data conversou com um jovem defensor público que lhe foi designado pelo Estado, mas não esperava muito. Sabia que na mesa dele seria apenas mais um caso dentre tantos aos quais ele deveria designar a mesma atenção e pouco tempo. Não sabia se podia esperar algum acordo, pois sabia que as famílias de Saori e Jabu pagariam algum advogado para atuar no processo. Realmente, de todas as burradas que achou que tinha feito na vida, essa foi a pior.

Olhou em volta mais uma vez. Não havia muito o que fazer por lá.

CONTINUA...


	2. Privado X Público

Manhã de segunda feira

Primeiramente agradeço as revirews recebidas no prólogo desta história que foi postado há tanto tempo... espero que ainda se lembrem do que leram e que a historia continue a agradar. Já mencionei que este é um yaoi Mu e Shaka? Bom... só pra constar.

&

MANHÃ DE QUARTA-FEIRA.

Shaka saía do elevador pensativo. Mal adentrou a recepção do conjunto de salas que compunham o maior escritório de advocacia daquela região quando notou sua secretária carregando sua agenda de compromissos.

Ignorou o cumprimento de 'bom dia' vindo da recepcionista, que assim que ele virou as costas fuzilou-o com o olhar.

"_Que sujeito mais besta. Quem ele pensa que é?" – _pensou ela, enquanto voltava a sorrir amavelmente observando a entrada de um cliente que tinha uma reunião com outro sócio da firma.

Enquanto andava a passos largos pelos corredores da firma Shaka era seguido de perto pela secretária que lhe informava sua agenda para aquele dia e outros compromissos importantes que havia pedido para ser comunicado com antecedência. Apesar de jovem Shaka já era muito bem sucedido, vencendo causas grandes que atraíam mais clientes para o escritório, e em pouco tempo isso lhe rendeu uma vaga no comitê de sócios da companhia.

Aos trinta anos já era um dos sócios mais rentáveis do quadro jurídico, com direito a voto e veto nas decisões da presidência. A agenda de audiências repleta de compromissos ao ponto de poder dispensar clientes. Possuía um sem número de vitórias e outro tanto de bons acordos efetuados.

Por ser virginiano era perfeccionista por natureza. Ao extremo, na verdade. Adorava a política de forçar os acordos até o último centavo que pudesse ganhar, prolongar os processos até a última instância, através de todos os recursos disponíveis previstos na Lei.

Pessoas ligavam para o escritório procurando por ele o dia todo e cabia a sua secretária o dilema de aceitar as ofertas ou recusá-las, fazendo a triagem.

Shaka não abarrotava a agenda com excesso de ações. Sempre reservou espaço para suas atividades particulares, mas sua vida particular era um mistério até mesmo para o presidente do grupo, de quem era amigo pessoal.

Suas atitudes de chegar na empresa às 9, sair às 6, não levar trabalho pra casa, nem trabalhar nos fins de semana causava inveja em seus colegas menos afortunados.

Shaka ouvia atentamente os compromissos agendados pensando por onde deveria começar o dia. Para começar pediu à moça que lhe trouxesse a pasta de um caso que recentemente lhe fora designado pelo presidente. Pensou chateado na quantidade de volumes que compunham aquele caso e ordenou à moça que marcasse uma reunião com o promotor público responsável.

Apertou a pasta entre os dedos enquanto entrava no escritório. O local que para ele era como um santuário. Sua mesa elegantemente decorada próxima de uma grande janela panorâmica, de frente para os armários com seus arquivos, tudo prático e de fácil acesso e limpo.

Deixou a pasta em cima da mesa, tirando o paletó e colocando-o num cabide, dentro de um closet. Olhou perdido por instantes as pessoas que andavam apressadas pelas ruas abaixo de sua janela, os prédios altos. Lá longe nuvens carregadas de chuva se formavam no horizonte além das antenas de estações de rádio e TV.

Finalmente sentou-se, ligou o computador... um ritual que repetia todos os dias desde... desde sempre.

Tinha um caso novo nesta manhã, uma novidade após passar meses em busca de fechar um acordo entre duas grandes empresas. Em princípio pensou em recusar o caso. A área criminal não era seu maior interesse, mas este caso era diferente. Estava acostumado com processos por calúnia, injúria, difamação, sempre ações que geram alguma indenização de alguns milhares, ou milhões, que se converteriam em ações de cobrança na área cível, sua especialidade; além de crimes tributários como sonegação de impostos.

Homicídio era caso que ele aceitava com muito custo, mas as famílias envolvidas estavam dispostas a pagar para ver um tal de Seiya "não sei de quê" atrás das grades por um bom tempo. O valor que pagavam de honorários compensava o sacrifício de ter que dividir tempo com um promotor público relapso...

Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim... eles tem muito mais ações do que tempo para olhar cada uma delas com cuidado. Talvez o sujeito até ficasse feliz em deixar ele, como assistente, cuidasse do caso sozinho, somente assinando as petições. Era só questão de dar a ele a possibilidade.

Passou os olhos no resumo detalhado do caso e na peça acusatória formulada pelo promotor.

Jabu, a vítima, era lutador de artes marciais em ascensão, morto na véspera de ano novo há quase dois anos pelo primo Seiya.

"_Isso explica quem é o tal Seiya." _– disse para si mesmo enquanto lia. Palavras desconexas faziam relação e se fixavam em sua mente como que na formação de um quadro de quebra cabeças:

- Homicídio qualificado;

- Motivo torpe;

- Crime hediondo;

- Abuso a confiança;

- Emboscada;

- Premeditação;

- Réu confesso.

As duas últimas palavras fizeram brotar um sorriso inconsciente em seu rosto. Talvez fosse mais fácil do que pensou. O promotor havia feito um bom trabalho, sem deixar escapar nenhum ponto. Enfim, haviam raridades no serviço público.

"Réu confesso". – releu as palavras novamente. Se entregou à polícia sem qualquer resistência. – "Típico de quem tem culpa no cartório." – O único problema era ter que trabalhar com os advogados do estado: processos que nunca terminavam.

Lembrou-se de seus tempos de faculdade. O grande objetivo de muitos lá era o funcionalismo público, menos o dele, que sempre quis trabalhar em escritórios de empresas. As carreiras públicas não lhe chamavam a atenção, exceto pelo cargo de juiz. O fato de ter de visitar repartições públicas mofadas e desorganizadas lhe dava arrepios.

Recomeçava a ler recuperando a concentração. Observava fotos de perícia, laudos médicos, depoimentos. Queria estar totalmente a par daquela peça para conversar com o promotor que conheceria naquela tarde.

&

Mu chegava na repartição onde funcionava a defensoria pública. Por ordem do governo tinham acabado de se mudar para aquele prédio e os departamentos ainda se adaptavam ao novo espaço, reorganizando o pessoal. Por isso andava cauteloso em meio aos fios dos computadores provisoriamente alocados, caixas de papelão guardando as cópias dos processos, armários de arquivos pelos corredores aguardando a manutenção que os levaria aos locais onde seriam guardados.

"Bom dia." – cumprimentou os funcionários da seção onde trabalhava com um aceno de cabeça e o sorriso carismático característicos dele, solícito como era todos os dias, antes de se 'esconder' na sala que lhe foi designada.

Abriu a porta desanimado ao pensar na pilha de processos que teria de encarar naquela manhã. Suspirou e deu um sorriso bobo para os processos que estavam sobre sua mesa.

"Trouxe mais um para fazer companhia para vocês". – Se sentiu um idiota em falar com a montanha de papel velho que criava raízes sobre sua escrivaninha. Abriu a janela ligou o computador, largou o terno sobre o encosto da cadeira e sentou-se.

A pilha de processos estava organizada sobe a mesa em três pilhas:

Primeiro: A urgente. Casos de recurso, _habeas corpus_, medidas urgentes.

Segundo: A média. Casos que precisavam de petições e requerimentos dos mais diversos e escabrosos.

Terceiro: A 'fácil'. Onde estavam todos os processo novos que ele teria que ler e peticionar.

Demorou meses até que conseguisse um sistema que funcionasse. Além do mais, em sua sala havia um escaninho, onde outras pilhas de processos aguardavam. Coisas para revisar, coisas para arquivar, coisas para requerer... entre outras 'coisas'.

Tinha sido o primeiro a chegar naquele dia. Miro, o promotor com quem dividia a sala ainda não tinha chegado e nem Shiriyu, seu estagiário ou Hiyoga – estagiário do outro promotor.

Quando pensou que teria sossego para trabalhar em paz na ausência da turba com quem dividia o espaço, Miro entrou, carregando um copo de café e um sanduíche.

"Bom dia!" – cumprimentou com a boca cheia. Mu fez uma cara de desgosto, mas respondeu o cumprimento, dando 'Adeus' ao prometido sossego.

"Processo novo?" – Perguntou Milo enquanto tirava o paletó, apontando para o novo volume sobre a terceira pilha da mesa do amigo.

Mu não respondeu. Apenas fez um grunhido afirmativo enquanto pegava um processo da pilha dos urgentes para ver qual a providência necessária. O outro se aproximou da mesa e começou a ler os autos.

"Réu confesso, Mu?!" – Questionou o outro surpreso, tratando de ler somente 'os finalmente'. – "Camus é o promotor?! Esse cara tá ferrado!"

Mu pegou o expediente das mãos do outro, recolocando-o sobre a pilha. Apoiou as mãos na mesa e disse: "Lá vamos nós de novo, né! Pode começar!" – disse sentando-se. Era sempre assim. Milo estava insatisfeito com alguma coisa.

"Você não cansa, Mu?" – perguntou, enquanto tentava ajeitar os cabelos rebeldes com os dedos.

"De que?" – perguntou. Mu já tinha se cansado de tanta coisa na vida.

"De pegar casos como esse!" – respondeu Miro, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, apontando para o processo.

"Como esse?! Não estou entendendo, Miro. Nós somos defensores públicos. Se pegamos algum caso, provavelmente é um crime e nós estamos do lado do acusado. O que tem isso demais?"

"Hello! Réu confesso. É um caso perdido! Por que você aceita!"

"Milo?! Você não acordou ainda? A gente pega os processos dependendo do número de distribuição, lembra?" – Perguntou como se falasse com uma criança.

"Eu estou cansado de ser o 'Santo Padroeiro das Causas Perdidas', você não está Mu?" – perguntou, voltando para sua mesa, ainda parecendo consternado com a passividade do outro.

"Não." – respondeu seriamente, voltando-se para o computador.

"Mu... não faz assim comigo! Vai dizer que você se formou em Direito, estudou até a bunda ficar quadrada para passar no concurso para ficar defendendo caso que não tem solução. Você não cansa de perder sempre?"

"Quem falou que eu perco sempre? Para sua informação, quase tudo o que eu requeri foi aceito, até hoje." – respondeu. Mu olhava para o outro incrédulo. Há tempos Miro desejava seguir o caminho inverso e buscar por uma carreira no ramo privado. Principalmente depois de algumas coisas que aconteceram recentemente.

"Como assim? Você pede para baixar a prisão de 20 apara 15 anos e acha isso uma vitória?" – Disse Miro debochado. Aquilo pareceu disparar um gatilho em Mu, que ficou defensivo.

"Miro, Diferente de você eu não fiz faculdade de Direito para 'ganhar' as causas. Segui a área criminal porque acredito que todo mundo merece o direito de se defender. E, sim, eu acho uma vitória baixar a pena de 20 para 15 anos se isso for o justo! Dá para parar com essa conversa por aqui?!" – perguntou encarando o outro.

Antes que Miro tivesse a chance de respondeu Camus entrou na sala. – "Bom dia. Vejo que o clima ta quente aqui desde cedo..." – respondeu observando Milo terminar de comer, respondendo seu cumprimento com um aceno de mão.

"Bom dia, Camus. Por que o Milo só fala de boca cheia comigo?" – perguntou Mu, intrigado pelo comportamento do outro.

"Por que eu te amo mais!" – respondeu Milo debochado, novamente com a boca cheia, do outro lado da sala. Mu suspirou fundo e voltou-se para o promotor.

"O que te traz aqui tão cedo, Camus? Não foi para ver essa cena dantesca, imagino." – disse Mu, apontando para o colega de sala que o olhou indignado.

"Não. E se soubesse que isso ia acontecer tinha esperado um pouco mais. Agora, falando sério. Soube que o processo contra Seiya Kawata foi distribuído para você."

"Foi sim. Por que?"

"Bom, hoje de manhã eu recebi um telefonema de um escritório de advocacia, dizendo que um advogado particular quer atuar no caso como assistente. O cara combinou um horário para falar comigo mais tarde. Então, acho que agente vai ter que cancelar aquela reunião sobre o desempenho dos estagiários e distribuição de tarefas para outro dia."

"Beleza. Mas não pode demorar muito. Tem que entregar o relatório até o final do mês."

"Eu sei... eu sei. Vamos almoçar mais tarde?" - Perguntou Camus para os outros dois.

"Desde que o Miro não escolha o lugar. Tudo bem." – respondeu Mu. Miro tinha mania de almoçar nos lugares mais inusitados. Até barraquinha de cachorro quente já foi local de almoço.

"Ei! Magoei! Tá bom." – respondeu o outro, lançando uma bola de papel contra Camus e outra contra Mu.

Miro estava atacado naquele dia. Ia ser um longo período. Onde estavam os estagiários quando se precisava deles? Na frente deles iro ficava um pouco mais contido. Voltaram ao trabalho. Ainda tinham audiências para realizar no período da tarde.

CONTINUA...

Beijos

_Kika-sama._


End file.
